Amor Perdido
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Emma y Regina, ahora, son dos lados de la misma moneda: Dicha, y Dolor. No hay mucho que hacer o decir, cuando el hombre de tu vida desaparece frente a ti. CAPTAINSWAN y OUTLAWQUEEN
1. Volviste a mí

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Adam Horowitz, y Edward Kitsis, así como a ABC._

 **N/A:** Se supone que serán dos capítulos, espero que en el transcurso de esta tarde, o después del final de temporada suba el capítulo de Regina, en fin, disfruten

* * *

 **I**

 **Volviste a Mí**

* * *

Por un momento, creí que no llegaríamos al final del día, las cosas no pintaban bien, sentía que era nuestro fin, y todo, sería mi culpa.

No importa lo que diga mi madre, ni mi padre, o Regina, Gold tuvo razón, todo esto fue culpa mía, gracias a mi error, esta noche, no todos estamos aquí, nos faltan dos personas importantes. Uno, acaba de dejar este mundo de la forma más vil y horrible posible: su Alma simplemente dejó de existir, y el otro, aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi Corazón, espero que ya no esté sufriendo en el Inframundo.

Ahora que veo la escena, me pregunto: ¿Qué habría pasado de haber llegado antes? ¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia el luchar contra Zelena y entrar a la Alcaldía al momento en que Hades atacara a Robín y a Regina? Dudo mucho que halle la respuesta en este instante que todo es un completo caos.

Aquí estoy de pie, en la puerta de la Oficina de Regina, mirando a las Hermanas Mills hincadas, ambas llorando por la pérdida de sus Amores Verdaderos, tan dolidas y lastimadas como yo, las tres, sin nuestra otra mitad. No me puedo mover de mi lugar, no sé ni siquiera que decir, comprendo su dolor, sin embargo, no puedo expresar nada.

Regina alzó la vista, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, igual que las mías hace apenas unas horas, o desde el primer momento que perdí a Killian. Su mirada suplicaba que me acercara, necesitaba algo de mí, de su amiga; necesitaba el consuelo que yo no podía conseguir.

Mi boca se abrió, yo no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, nada salía de mis cuerdas vocales, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el cuerpo de Robín en el suelo, inerte, es imposible evitar que las regresiones vengan a mí, todos están en mi mente: Graham, Neal, pero, sobre todo, Killian. Mi cabeza va a estallar, esto es demasiado.

─ ¿Qué pasó aquí? ─ **Preguntó mi padre cuando llegó corriendo.**

─Emma ─ **pronunciaba mi madre al ver que me recargué en el marco de la puerta con las manos en la cabeza** ─, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dejamos en la Biblioteca, ¿qué pasó?

─Killian… ─ **susurré** ─ él me envió las páginas que trataban sobre Hades. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, tenía que venir hasta aquí, lamento si desobedecí, pero, él me necesitaba. Aunque, me doy cuenta de que llegué muy tarde.

─No ─ **replicaba Regina con la voz ronca y entre cortada de tanto llorar** ─. Nos diste una oportunidad, Robín pudo ver a la bebé por última vez. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo pasó tan rápido…

Zelena abrazó de nueva cuenta a su hermana, por lo visto, ella era de más ayuda que yo en estos momentos. Traté de acercarme a ellas, pero, mamá me tomó del brazo, me sacó de ahí y cogió a Henry para sacarnos de ese sitio.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió allá arriba? ─ **Cuestionaba mi hijo al cruzar la puerta principal de la Alcaldía.**

─Hades ─ **respondía mamá** ─, Zelena lo destruyó, sin embargo, se llevó a Robín con él.

Pude ver como mi propio hijo se partía en mil pedazos una vez más, él ya había sufrido demasiado; perdió a su padre, a Killian, y ahora a Robín. ¿Acaso al universo le encanta jugar con nuestras ilusiones? ¿Qué le hicimos a Zeus o a quien quiera que maneje el sistema para merecer esto?

Miré al cielo, esperando algo, nada aparecía, como fuese, si alguien escuchaba esas preguntas, la respuesta llegaría tardía.

Abracé a Henry, mi madre me secundó, y segundos después, mi chico corría hasta la Oficina de Regina, para verlo con sus propios ojos. Mamá lo miró marcharse, estaba preocupada por él, cosa que era de esperarse, por mi parte, yo ya no quería estar ni un minuto más ahí, ahora que Hades fue derrotado, sólo quedaba una cosa en la lista: el Funeral de Killian y Robín.

─Emma, cariño, ¿Adónde vas? ─ **Inquiría mamá.**

─Todo se terminó ─ **respondía yo rápidamente** ─, Hades fue destruido, ya podemos seguir con nuestras vidas. Me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana temprano.

─Espera ─ **replicaba una vez más mamá** ─, no creo que debas estar tú sola esta noche, ¿por qué no vienes a casa? Haré Chocolate con Canela.

La idea parecía buena, ¿por qué no permitirle a mi madre consentirme? Yo estaba cansada, harta de todo, ¿la necesitaba a ella? ¿A papá? ¿A un bebé de menos de tres meses al que le encanta dormir?

─No, gracias ─ **contesté mirándola de pies a cabeza** ─. Realmente lo aprecio, pero, siento que no es el momento para tomar Chocolate.

Ella me miró más preocupada y consternada que antes. Mis sentimientos, mis ideas, todo estaba muy entremezclado, en realidad, ni yo misma sabía lo que quería en ese momento, o tal vez sí lo sabía, sin embargo, era algo imposible de hacer.

Ninguna pronunció ni una palabra, mi padre salió de la Alcaldía, venía directo a nosotras, y yo sólo asentí, sonreí y me di la vuelta. Salí corriendo, era lo único que podía hacer ahora, y más sabiendo en mi interior que Killian se había marchado.

Antes sólo lo suponía, pero ahora, me inundaba un sentimiento cálido por todo el cuerpo. Era algo bueno, él cumplió su promesa, se había ido para siempre.

A la distancia, los gritos de mi padre se apagaban con el viento, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para consolarme, era el momento para llorar la Muerte de mi Amor, David quería que lo hiciera, pues, se le estaba cumpliendo.

Ya era de mañana, lo deduje por el cantar de esas malditas aves, aunque, en el fondo se escuchaba el leve sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo del cielo gris. Todo me parecía extraño cuando abrí los ojos, no sabía en dónde me encontraba, no era mi habitación, tampoco sabía por qué tenía una botella de Ron abrazada a mí cuerpo, mi cabeza dolía, pero no por el efecto del alcohol si es que lo ingerí, sino de tanto llorar.

Me levanté del suelo, sentí esas pequeñas rocas en mis manos, le eché un vistazo a lo que había a mi alrededor; las luces tenues, las paredes de roca, la reja de metal, la mesa llena de libros de Magia, la roca cerca de ella, sólo así fue como pude darme cuenta de que por alguna razón, me había dormido en el sótano de mi propia casa.

Salí de ahí, dejé la botella en la mesa y me di una ducha. Quedaba poco tiempo hasta que mis padres se aparecieran para arrastrarme directamente al Cementerio. De todos los lugares en Storybrooke, ese era el último donde quería poner un pie ese día.

Como lo pensé, había salido de la ducha, cuando la puerta de entrada sonó, de nada servía ponerle un Hechizo Protector, no hay algo en esta Tierra que hiciera desistir a mi madre, a la grandiosa Bandida Snow, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, nadie la detenía, ese era el sello distintivo de esta Familia, la perseverancia, que con el tiempo se convertía en terquedad.

Me vestí lo más aprisa que pude, amarré mi cabello, y bajé al vestíbulo para recibir a mis padres junto con Henry. Los tres me miraron de forma triste, este día sería probablemente el más pesado, difícil, y largo de mi vida.

─Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder ─ **les recordé a todos** ─, nos están esperando, mientras más rápido nos vayamos será mejor.

Traté de parecer calmada, sin embargo, mi maquillaje no era de gran ayuda, mi rostro demostraba todo el dolor que llevaba en mis hombros, era la hora del adiós, y no quería dejarlo ir, no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, y al parecer, jamás lo estaría. El Amor de mi vida ya se había ido, ya sólo me quedaba esperar a que llegara mi final y hacer las cosas bien para poder encontrarme con él en ese maravilloso lugar.

Mis padres y Henry salieron por la puerta principal de mi casa, mientras yo los seguía de cerca para enfrentarme una vez más al mundo, y a mi realidad. Antes de irme de ahí le di un último vistazo a ese lugar que significaba tanto para ambos, y al mirar la cocina, encontré la botella de Ron, había algo en ella que me hipnotizaba, regresé la vista a la puerta cuando mi madre pronunció mi nombre, y al ver las rosas en sus manos, lo entendí.

Les pedí que me dieran un momento y fui corriendo por una cantimplora de licor que extrañamente tenía guardada en un cajón de la cocina, y la llené de ese líquido que tanto le encantaba a Killian.

Llegué al Cementerio, y ya todo estaba listo en el lugar donde extrañamente, ambas tumbas estaban perpendiculares, una de la otra.

Esa mañana, el Fraile Tuck, amigo casi íntimo de Robín, fue quien ofició el Funeral de Garfio. Yo no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, todo mi ser estaba con ese ataúd color caoba oscuro que descendía hasta lo más profundo de la tierra. Mis padres estaban conmigo, ambos trataban de contenerme, y mantenerme de pie, Henry trataba de hacer exactamente lo mismo, él no estaba tan destruido como yo, sin embargo, sabía que le dolía todo esto.

Cuando los encargados terminaron de sepultar el ataúd, todos le dejaron a Killian una rosa a modo de ofrenda y me dejaron sola con él, mientras se iban a la otra tumba para continuar con este amargo día.

Ahí estábamos los dos, solos otra vez, aproveché el momento para hablar con él. Le puse la cantimplora en la tierra y le agradecí por las páginas porque sabía perfectamente que Killian las había enviado directo a mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero él siempre tuvo razón, los dos hacíamos un buen equipo.

Le hablé a su lápida, así como si él estuviera frente a mí, y después de un rato, lo que traía adentro salió al momento de decirle que sabía que él se había ido. Decirlo yo misma en voz alta era horrible, lo hacía completamente real, mi voz tembló, las lágrimas me abordaron y ya no había nada que hacer. Killian se marchó, y me estaba vigilando desde otro lugar.

Después del tortuoso Funeral, me quedé sola, tratando de despedirme de Robín, sabía que no era mi lugar, sino el de Regina, pero ella ya estaba harta de toda la situación, y yo, tenía que disculparme con Robín Hood, tenía que disculparme por todo el desastre que causé.

Cuando mamá se marchó, lo más inesperado y hermoso sucedió: un rayo blanco me rodeó y un estruendo sacudió la tierra conmigo. Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, pero, todo cambió, en el instante en que volví a escuchar esa dulce voz.

─ ¿Swan? ─ **Pronunciaba Killian detrás de mí.**

¿Era verdad lo que escuchaba, o sólo una despreciable jugarreta de mi mente? ¿Killian estaba ahí?

Me di la vuelta, y aunque lo tenía frente a mí no podía creerlo todavía.

─Killian… ─ **Susurré yo al salir corriendo hacia él.**

No quería esperar más, necesitaba sentir sus labios una vez más, ya sin el sabor amargo de la despedida, tenía que sentirlo ahí, que realmente eran sus labios los que tocaban los míos, y que esos eran sus brazos, y esa su respiración.

Luego de ese beso de reencuentro cargado de Amor y felicidad, él me explicó cómo había vuelto a la vida, lo cual hacía torpemente gracias a mí, atacándolo con un sinfín de besos de dicha y alegría. A mí no me importaba nada, lo único que necesitaba era tenerlo ahí, y saber que después de toda la travesía que pasamos desde aquel día en Camelot, por fin estábamos juntos.

─Me alegra que todos estén bien. ─ **Pronunciaba Killian mientras lo abrazaba.**

Sus palabras me bajaron por completo de mi nube, me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y me recordaron por qué estábamos ahí en primer lugar.

─No todos lo estamos. ─ **Enuncié lentamente mientras me giraba sin soltarlo para que viera por sí mismo el féretro de Robín.**

Todos sus músculos se tensaron al ver a nuestro buen amigo ahí. Le expliqué lo que ocurrió, y cómo ocurrió, pero, Killian se lamentó por no enviar las páginas a tiempo, y maldijo a Cruella con bastante furia.

Yo lo tranquilicé y lo saqué de ahí, era la hora de marcharnos, pero no iríamos a Granny's, no todavía, yo necesitaba estar con él a solas, y ambos, teníamos que encontrar una forma de suavizar el tema para decírselo a todos los demás, sobre todo a Regina.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, era como un sueño que estuviera de nuevo conmigo, y esa tarde no pensé en nada más que Killian Jones a mi lado, ambos, caminando por las calles de Storybrooke, tomados de la mano como dos estúpidos adolescentes enamorados, era lo mejor que me había pasado en este tiempo, me sentía muy dichosa de tenerlo una vez más conmigo, estaba complacida con Zeus por haberlo recompensado de esta manera, llevándolo a donde realmente pertenecía, que era junto a mí, cosa que ninguno esperó, los dos ya nos esperábamos del otro lado, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese lugar de luz, pero, por ahora, ese lugar esperaría por nosotros hasta que el destino quisiera separarnos definitivamente.


	2. Sin Ti

**II**

 **Sin Ti**

* * *

¿Alguien tuvo la culpa?

No lo sé, yo… quisiera encontrarle explicación a esto, pero, simplemente no puedo. Te marchaste tan rápido, no me dejaste reaccionar, no hice nada para salvarte, en cambio, tú lo diste todo por mí, siempre lo hiciste, y estoy agradecida por ello, por tenerte conmigo, y mostrarme lo que es el Amor Verdadero.

Sin embargo, que esté agradecida, no significa que acepte lo que sucedió. ¿Al destino le gusta hacerme sufrir? ¿No le bastó con hacerme perder a Daniel, o a mis padres para estar contento? ¿Acaso verme condenada a la amargura y al dolor es lo único que mantiene a quien mueva los hilos satisfecho?

Soy víctima de las circunstancias, y de la más terrible de las injusticias; se me otorga el Amor, y se me arrebata en un instante, y yo me preguntó: ¿De quién será la culpa? ¿Mía? ¿De Rumple? No tengo idea, sólo puedo decir que ya estoy harta de la situación, de nada sirve todo el bien que yo haga, las cosas sólo empeoran para mí, no hay nada que hacer, mi destino ha quedado marcado, y de nada sirve intentar reescribirlo.

Estoy junto a tu cuerpo, Hades se ha marchado, Zelena se hizo cargo de acabar con él, luego de que yo le diera a entender lo que tu sacrificio significó para mí. Aunque, comienzo a arrepentirme de mi decisión, tal vez tú tenías razón, no fue una gran idea el dejarle tu hija a Zelena, no con Hades cerca, tampoco debí aconsejarla para estar con él, ahora que lo pienso, esta situación fue en base a un sinfín de malas decisiones, mías y de terceros.

Me duele tenerte tan cerca de mí, y tan lejos a la vez, Zelena me abraza, me contiene, y yo me desahogo con ella. Ya no respiras, ya no sientes, tus ojos ya no se abren, ni lo harán jamás, ya no te veré sonreír, ni tus ojos azules, ni la expresión en tu rostro cuando me veías llegar, todo tú se iluminaba y se llenaba de vida. Ya no te veré correr y jugar con Roland, alguien en quien no había pensado, él ya había perdido a su madre, y ahora, se quedaba solo, ¿qué dolor puede ser más grande que ese? El mío no se comparaba, pero, eso no significa que dejara de hacerme daño.

Las cosas pasan muy rápido frente a mis ojos, todos los bellos momentos que viví contigo, los paseos, las cenas, los besos, las noches inolvidables, es algo que ya no tendré en mucho tiempo, porque, siendo honesta, no creo volver a Amar a nadie más de la misma forma que te Amé a ti.

Dejaste de existir, y eso es lo que me pone más furiosa, el no poder ir a buscarte, no poder salvarte, no tener la misma oportunidad que Emma tuvo para ver a Garfio una última vez, nosotros no tuvimos tiempo, ni siquiera de decirnos adiós, tu sonrisa llena de Amor es lo último que me dejaste, y con lo que viviré el resto de mis días.

Alzo la mirada, y encuentro a Emma en la puerta de entrada, está en shock, no deja de vernos, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, igual que de los míos, quiero que se acerque a mí, necesito tanto de ella como de mi hermana en estos momentos, las tres compartimos el mismo dolor, ella nos entiende, ella puede consolarnos, y ayudarnos a aceptar esto, si es que realmente ya lo hizo.

Su mirada muestra culpa, pero no sé por qué, esto que pasó no fue su error, en realidad, ahora entiendo que no fue culpa de nadie, un simple accidente. Quiero decir, no fue culpa mía que Hades proyectara a Zeus en mí, ni fue tu culpa, Robín, el querer salvarme, mucho menos de Emma porque no nos arrastró al Inframundo, ella quería ir sola, y nosotros no se lo permitimos, tú y yo tuvimos oportunidad de irnos, pero decidimos quedarnos a ayudar a nuestros amigos, a nuestra Familia.

Snow y Charming entraron detrás de ella segundos después de que Emma se recargó en el marco de la puerta y puso sus manos en la cabeza, esto debe ser muy difícil para ella. Al final, Snow se la llevó junto con Henry, mientras Charming echa un vistazo a la situación, ya no había nada que hacer, todo estaba consumado, Hades estaba Muerto, y tú te habías marchado.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Mejor dicho, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?

No comprendo nada, sigo llorando, a este paso quedaré vacía, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Charming no sabe qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurre, es pasar su mano por su boca y su barbilla, su rostro demuestra tristeza, sus dos amigos ya no estaban, y eso no parecía agradarle en lo más mínimo.

Henry está de vuelta, y se detiene justo frente a nosotros, sus ojos brillan gracias a las lágrimas, está destrozado, ya no le quedan figuras paternas a las cuales acudir, su Corazón se está rompiendo, yo lo puedo sentir, ha sufrido demasiado para sus trece años de vida, es sólo un niño, que ha madurado muy rápido.

Zelena se separa de mí y se va con Charming, él saca su teléfono y llama a no sé quién, yo regreso la mirada a ti, y vuelvo a tocar tu rostro, de pronto, una sombra lo tapa, es Henry, que se arrodilla a tu izquierda y toma mi mano, no dice nada, sólo me sostiene, y se desahoga conmigo. Ya estoy harta de esto, quiero que todo termine ya, necesito sacar lo que tengo, deshacerme de toda esta amargura de buena forma, porque ahora, la Oscuridad que hay dentro de mí, está ansiosa por salir y buscar a un responsable de tu Muerte.

Mi dolor se está convirtiendo en rabia, y eso no es correcto, tengo que detenerla, sé que tú no querrías verme en ese estado, tú no diste tu vida sólo para que yo me convierta una vez más en la Reina Malvada, te honraré a ti y a tu sacrificio, y no causaré más daño y dolor.

Dos hombres llegan por ti, paramédicos al parecer, te levantan en una camilla y te llevan de mi lado. He dejado de llorar, Henry me abraza, él es lo único que me queda al parecer, la única constante en mi vida, que siempre ha estado cuando más lo necesito.

No hay más, Zelena toma a tu hija y se marcha, Snow entra una vez más, y los cuatro hacemos lo propio. Emma ya no está con ellos, Snow dijo que salió corriendo, al final, explotó, y todos sus sentimientos y dolor salieron a la luz, y me imagino que eso es lo que pronto me pasará a mí.

Llegamos a casa, Henry se fue a su habitación, y yo estoy en la mía. No puedo dormir, ni cerrar los ojos, lo único que veo en la Oscuridad, es tu sonrisa, algo que siempre Amé, que me trajo luz y me llenó de dicha, ahora, sólo me trae dolor y desolación, ¿eso es justo? Verte partir me dolió, recuerdo que una vez dijiste que usáramos tu Corazón para ambos, y pues, tu mitad desapareció, y me dejó un enorme vacío en el interior, siento como si cayera en un profundo abismo del que no hay salida, sólo existe un pequeño rayo de luz que se desvanece en el aire.

Estoy triste, furiosa, dolida, soy un mar de emociones esta mañana, durante el Funeral de Delineador me mantengo distante, sola. Henry está con Emma, ella al frente, está destrozada al ver bajar el féretro, yo sólo puedo echar la vista atrás y darme cuenta que pronto llegará mi turno para derrumbarme.

Cuando todo eso termina, nos movemos unos metros para cambiar de posición.

Nosotros estamos al frente junto a los Hombres Alegres al momento en que Emma se nos unió y el Fraile Tuck ofició este Funeral. Las palabras de ese hombre llegaban hasta el fondo de mi Corazón, él te conocía muy bien, y le dolía la situación tanto como a mí, o al Pequeño John.

Al final, llegó el momento de mostrar nuestro respeto hacia ti, aquel Príncipe de los Ladrones, tú, que le quitabas a los Ricos para dárselo a los Pobres, el que asaltó muchos de mis Carruajes llenos de oro.

Los más cercanos a ti te ofrecimos una flecha con una pequeña flor amarrada a ella, no había mejor forma de honrarte que con algo que te había hecho famoso, y algo que Amabas de verdad.

Todos estábamos agradecidos contigo, te demostramos nuestro cariño y respeto, ahora, había llegado el momento de marcharnos, todos nosotros, yo ya no quería seguir ahí, no me culpes, sabes que no soy buena lidiando con mis sentimientos más oscuros.

¿Sabes? Zelena le puso tu nombre a tu niña, fue un gran homenaje a ti, me pareció algo hermoso de su parte, espero que lo hayas escuchado, donde quiera que estés, porque, muy en el fondo, algo dentro de mí sabe que tu Alma no desapareció del todo, estás en algún lugar, y estoy segura que te encontraré, donde sea que estés, en un futuro te encontraré, lo presiento.

Ya no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo ahora, he recibido tantas condolencias en menos de veinticuatro horas, como te lo dije antes, no sé lidiar con esto, con tu partida, no sé lidiar a una vida sin ti.

No quería dejarte ir, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, tú me sanaste, hiciste que dejara a la Reina Malvada atrás, me hiciste sentir completa de nuevo, ahora, te perdí, y tengo miedo de perderme una vez más, tengo miedo de que todo lo que hice se vaya al demonio, tengo miedo de mí, y de fallarte a ti.

Esta noche, las voces de todos me parecen vacías, sus palabras suenan como un eco, no comprendo lo que dicen, ya nada tiene sentido, el ambiente es turbio y cansado. De pronto, Snow y Charming llegan a hablar conmigo, dicen que no tengo que pasar por esto sola, ya no me importa saber si lo hacen porque realmente me estiman, o porque quieren asegurarse de que mi gemela Malvada no salga a jugar, Zelena me hace compañía ahora que ellos se van, y Emma entra a Granny's en ese instante, ¿dónde demonios estuvo todo este tiempo? Ni idea, sólo sé que se aproxima hacia a mí, y por la cara que trae, creo que no es nada bueno.

Un estruendo y un temblor sacuden toda la Ciudad, algo pasó, y alguien entró; Killian estaba aquí. Vivo, respirando, caminando fuera de las garras del Inframundo, tal vez te preguntes, ¿cómo es eso posible? Robín, es la misma pregunta que me hago yo, y sólo puedo decir que me parece injusto que Zeus pueda regresarlo, y a ti no. No puedo evitarlo, miro a Emma y a Garfio con rencor, ¿sabes por qué? Porque el destino es bastante cruel como para hacernos pasar a ti y a mí por esto, no me parece correcto que él esté aquí, y tú no.

Lo lamento, Robín, te hice una promesa, y mis instintos están a punto de romperla, quiero destrozar su cuello, quiero hacer justicia por mi propia mano, no puedo evitar sentirme así, la Reina Malvada, sigue dentro de mí.


End file.
